Pansy's and Honeyflower's
by Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon
Summary: This is for Emo's story Holy Crap why is America in my house? Ch:1Russia has red feeling's-just had to add that-for Kuro however he doesn't know what love is, perfectly understandable. So our favorite pansy holding spirit helps. -Takes place during Ch:20
1. How Does One Love?

Me: Russia X Kuro with mentioned Ry X Kiyoshi and Adalwulf X Kiyoshi(Only a tiny bit nothing major.) This is for Emo-chan ^3^ Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>It was a weird day, that little boy with the pansy seemed so sad. I sigh as I walk towards Kuro's room. He didn't speak which makes me worried. Maybe there was something important about the boy.<p>

Da, that seems to be it. Standing outside of Kuro's room I quietly open the door. It was dark so I left the door open, it cast Kuro's body in a dull glow. I felt my heart throb and held my hand over it to keep it from falling out.

He is so beautiful, I felt my heart soar because this person does not…

**Fear me.**

I felt my cheek's heat up, someone who wants to become one with me. Someone who will give me attention. Someone who **won't** leave me.

Someone whom loves me.

Quietly I approached him only to grow worried by the tears tracking his face. What has caused him to cry? I cup his cheek wiping away the tears with my thumb. He sighs nuzzling my hand, mouth opening to whisper something…

_"Russia."_

My cheeks went on fire, which is an odd feeling since I don't normally blush. I felt myself lean closer my eyes going half lidded, when I'm very close, close enough to feel his warm breath I suddenly realize what I am doing. Pushing myself back I make sure I am standing away from him. I sigh running a hand threw my hair, why did I do that? I could have…I would have…I almost…

What is he awoke to see me hovering above him and screamed? I think my heart would break and no one ever taught me how to love. The closest thing to love I have received is from invasions, General Winter and…Belarus. I shiver in fear, that was not love it was force.

I look down at Kuro who's chest rose and fell with his breath's, there were two flowers on his chest as well, from the boy.

There was a small sound I turned and sitting on top of Kuro's computer table was the small boy, his head in his hands as he looked at me with a small sad smile. He held out a red rose pointing it at Kuro while looking at me.

"You love?" I blinked at the odd question. Soon however I pieced it together, he was asking me if I loved Kuro. I nodded.

"Da."

There was a twitch in his lips, but only a twitch, no larger smile. Though it did brighten some.

"Love?" now I was very confused, hadn't we already answered this question?

"Da, I love Kuro." The boy shook his head.

"Love."

"What about Love?" I asked hoping he could explain.

He frowned lightly nipping at his bottom lip and began to look around the lightly lit room. Standing now he went threw Kuro's things before I could stop him he made a sound as he held up a notebook and pen. He sat on the floor and looked at me expectantly. Sighing inwardly, I sat across from him.

He began to scribble on the page quickly before pushing it towards me.

_Do you know how to love?_

I stared at the page dumbly before looking at the bold child(?).

"Nyet." I admitted.

He smiled again and took back the notebook.

_Don't worry, I didn't either._

I blinked, I thought that Ry-that demon creeps me out-was the one who didn't know how to love.

_He knew how to, at least for me he did._

Confused I couldn't help but ask,

"How?"

I was intrigued, you would think this boy would know a lot more about love than a demon would.

His smile widened and he looked down at the paper while writing quickly.

_He told me what love was. He told me that when your heart beat's faster when your looking at someone it mean's you have feelings for them. He said that when being with them makes you happy then there the one. When they make you smile and laugh, when they make you worry, when they scare you because you can't see them, when they make you a better person then they are the person your destined to be with. I remember Adalwulf, he was my first lover, he made me happy but now that I think about it, I think of him as more of a friend, a very close friend._

He paused to smile more.

_Now, where was I? Oh! Right. When you love someone you would do anything for them no matter what, even if it make's you look like a fool. When one of you dies…you feel incomplete…and alone._

I noticed he was sniffling, tear's running down the right side of his face. He wiped them away and looked at me.

_Do you feel this way for Kuro?_

I felt myself smile, it was exactly right. I knew this feeling all along.

Kuro owns my heart.

The boy smiled as well, standing he handed me the notebook and pen. Out of nowhere he handed me a four-leaf clover and a sunflower, he giggled and waved before disappearing.

I looked down at the paper.

_Good luck._

* * *

><p>Me: -.- I don't think it was very good…it seems IDK just doesn't seem good enough. Also I wonder if I should make little oneshot's or drabbles for the following pairings:<p>

Kiyoshi X Ry(Not in Seme or uke way because I know that Kiyoshi's an uke for everyone, even girls XD)

Russia X Kuro

and

Switzerland X Erisa

IDK who else...

If anyone has any more pairing's from the story Holy Crap why is America in my house? then tell me. ^^

We'll I gotta go, hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Edelweiss or Gladiolus?

Kage: Sudden insperation, that's all I can say for this. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update.

Erisa/Switzerland(Vash)

Pretty much the same as last chaper, Kiyoshi coming in and trying to see if the nations are good matches~ He's the undecided big brother/guardian that no one knows about. :P

* * *

><p>Kiyoshi bit his lip watching as Erisa sobbed, he felt absolutely guilty that he was the cause. Continuing to watch he backed up and hid behind a tree when a blonde came into the picture. He watched in interest as the blonde was able to calm down Erisa.<p>

"Hey cutie what are you doing here~?"

Kiyoshi's face lost the look of interest and gained a look of annoyance as he looked over at the mist, he shivered. That thing reminded him of Adolphe…

He inclined his head in Erisa's direction.

"Trying to ssssssee if that little lover boy isssss good for her~?"

Kiyoshi shivered once more as he noticed the mist seemed to approach him, however he nodded backing away from the mist. He stayed hidden from Erisa and the blonde's view but made sure that the both of them were in sight.

"How sssssweet~"

He was surprised when the mist left afterwards. He gave a sigh of relief, holding a hand over his heart instinctively only to sadden when he felt no beat. Being dead had there ups and downs, he mused. He looked back over to Erisa and the blonde-what was his name again? Sadly he could not remember. He paused and a small smile came to his lips, maybe the blonde would be good for Erisa. He certainly seemed to care from how he was holding her. Kiyoshi couldn't help but clap happily, beaming, and jumping excitedly.

How absolutely sweet!

However, he stopped his little one man parade, he would possibly have to pay this blonde a visit and see if he could coax an answer out of him.

~Later~

Kiyoshi hid himself in the blonde's room awaiting the blonde's arrival, he set up a test for the blonde.

To the left of him was a Edelweiss (Leontopodium Alpinum) and to the right a Gladiolus. It is a, let us say, path. He either grabbed the Edelweiss (Leontopodium Alpinum) which was his national flower or he chose the Gladiolus which stood for Erisa. In a way he was asking the blonde - Switzerland he now remembered - whom he cared for more his nation or Erisa. Though he supposed, Switzerland would possibly pick the Edelweiss since it was more familiar…

Now Kiyoshi was making himself depressed, he possibly ruined it. Oh…he felt so low and terrible now, how could he even set this up? It was like asking the male if he would chose Erisa over his own sister! And wha-!

The door opened and Kiyoshi remained quiet, albeit stiff, but quiet. Switzerland entered slowly and stiffly, Kiyoshi could see the man grabbing hold of his gun and smiled sadly, that had no effect on a spirit…

Kiyoshi leaned forward to see what the blonde would do about the flowers. However doing so gained him a gun in the face, Switzerland stared at him for a moment.

"Who are you." he commanded more than asked. Kiyoshi chewed on the inside of his cheek seeing as though he had nothing to communicate with.

Instead he chose to stay quiet and still, Switzerland's eyes narrowed on him and his grip on the gun tightened.

"I asked you a question!" He said, voice a bit harsh but Kiyoshi was used to harsh talking, he had gotten his fair share from Adolphe, his father, his mother… Kiyoshi blinks when he hears the gun shot and looks at Vash with confusion as the Nation stares at him wide eyed. Brow raised, Kiyoshi looks behind himself and realizes the reason of the Nations surprise and slight horror. There was a bullet hole just behind him, right where his head was. Turning back to the Nation he offers a sheepish smile and gives an innocent shrug of his shoulders as an apology.

Slowly Vash lowers his gun, knowing it wouldn't help him in any way anyhow and mutters his own apology. Kiyoshi makes a small sound almost an; "It doesn't matter." Kind of sound as he walks past the Nation and begins looking for a sheet of paper and a pencil. The European nation watches him a bit warily and all too soon Kiyoshi's writing.

_I hope you don't mind my intrusion._

Is the polite beginning, Vash reading the slightly loopy words over Kiyoshi's shoulder which makes the younger boy pout because it reminded him of his five foot one inch height. He continues to write when he hears Vash's answering sarcastic mutter of; "Oh, of course not."

_I apologize, and lets hope no one heard your shot. Well, I came to see you for a reason, you know some about my personal living life, since Erisa had told you of it. Um, let me just get to the point. What is your relationship with Erisa?_

The reaction is instant in the way Vash's cheeks redden and he begins to stutter things that could barely be understood and Kiyoshi can't help the giggles that bubble through, but he claps a hand over his mouth at how they seem to echo. He hated that about being a ghost, one's words morph into something that cannot possibly be understood. Vash seems to understand and for that Kiyoshi is thankful, however he goes on.

_You seem to care for her, at least it seemed so when you hugged her and asked for her not to cry. And yet you both cannot be, can you? That is so cruel, the burdens of being a nation, immortal and yet falling in love with a human-_

"W-wait! Who said I was in love with her?!" Vash interrupts only to become uncomfortable by Kiyoshi's stare, the Asian looking deep into his eyes - it was almost like he were looking into his soul and Vash held back the urge to cover himself, feeling naked before him.

_Your eyes show it._

They were only four words and yet those four words brought Vash to his knee's before the spirit.

Could he possibly…?

"But I have my sister to watch over, she could be needing me at this very moment! I couldn't possibly-!" Vash looks up, shivering slightly, Kiyoshi's hand chilled him to the bone, even through his clothing. It made him feel as though he were up in his mountains with not even a sweater to save him from the winter breezes.

_Despite your denials, it is obvious you care for her, she gives you…someone to protect, much like your sister had. But is it really so hard to not give in and admit to yourself that you love her? Don't let this chance…disappear._

Kiyoshi's hand is removed and Vash could see the tears filling his only seen eye - the other hidden behind thick locks of hair. Subtle echoing hiccups followed and Kiyoshi's eyes shut tightly as he shook his head and forced himself to stop crying. _My apologies._ He writes, purplish blue eye surrounded by a slight ring of pink. And Vash had believed that spirits could no longer be affected by things that the living could.

How silly of him.

Kiyoshi gives a faint sniffle, before forcing on a smile. _You make her happy, don't hurt her._

"I wouldn't want to." Vash says softly and Kiyoshi's smile turns to look more real as he gives a nod and writes a; _Good._

He bites his bottom and, quickly, writes; _Tell Erisa I'm sorry she had to see that._

Vash nods and quietly questions; "You have to go?" Which gains a nod from the spirit.

_Yes, I have business to take care of._

Kiyoshi waves, already beginning to fade away however he cant help the bright smile that comes onto his lips when Vash takes hold of Gladiolus.

So he did have feelings for Erisa.

How sweet.

* * *

><p>Kage: Its probably shit, but hopefully its good enough, eh? Hope you guys liked it at least. :3 It was random, suddenly coming up with that.<p> 


End file.
